Kilometros
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Los telefonos se inventaron para acercar distancias. Nadie mejor que Tomoyo y Eriol para confirmar esto.


_Kilómetros_

_Por Saori-Luna_

_A varios cientos de kilómetros  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior._

Las manos fluían rápida y mágicamente sobre el piano, dejando escuchar una dulce melodía. Su creador parecía estar en trance, con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, e ignorante por completo de la persona que estaba frente a él. La joven pelirroja lo observaba pensativa, sintiendo como en su interior resonaba la tristeza de las notas, y sabiendo a su vez que nada podía hacer por ayudar a su amigo. Respiró aliviada cuando el piano calló, acercándose más a él.

-Estás bien, Eriol?

El aludido giró el rostro al escuchar su nombre, la mirada vacía, mientras gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Poco a poco la vida comenzó a volver a sus ojos, enfocándolos en la chica frente a él.

-Estoy bien, Nakuru, sólo necesitaba tocar un rato.

-Has avanzado mucho últimamente con esa melodía… me tenías preocupada, hacía mucho que no componías nada, acaso las primeras notas no las escribiste cuando llegamos de nuestro primer viaje a Japón, hace 5 años?

Eriol sonrió. Su guardiana había recibido ese sentido irónico de él, esa forma de averiguar las cosas disimuladamente, y diciendo mil cosas sin decirlas.

-Así es Nakuru, en realidad tenía algo estancada esa melodía.

-Veo, y qué crees que habrá pasado para que se haya desatado tu espíritu creador?

Los hermosos ojos zafiro se oscurecieron por un momento y la sonrisa vaciló antes de responder:

-Ya lo sabes Nakuru, fue ella. _Ella_pasó.

_Se que seguir no suena lógico  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
y en este encuentro telefónico  
he recordado que estoy loco por ti._

_Tomoyo Daidouji._

Ese era el nombre de la mujer que finalmente había logrado volverlo loco. A _él_ la reencarnación del poderoso Reed Clow lo había vuelto loco una chica dulce y tímida que no tenía ni un atisbo de magia. Tal vez era mejor así, de lo contrario seguramente habría pensado que estaba embrujado.

Cuando de niño recién había llegado de Japón, le había envuelto una melancolía inmensa que no había sabido a qué atribuir. La tristeza se había transformado en notas, y al ir creciendo la melodía se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando en que lo único que le hacía falta era la voz de aquella chica amiga de Sakura.

Con la testarudez propia de la edad había desterrado esos pensamientos que él calificaba de inútiles, de su cabeza, y había enviado las hojas con la partitura al fondo de su baúl. Pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera olvidarla por completo.

Pero hacía casi 9 meses algo había enviado a la borda todos sus esfuerzos. Había vuelto a verla, esta vez en Londres, durante un mes de vacaciones. Siendo tan bien educada como lo era, Tomoyo había apartado tiempo para visitar a su antiguo compañero de clases. Lo que inicialmente había sido una reunión de cortesía había terminado convirtiéndose en mucho tiempo juntos.

Demasiado tiempo.

Tanto, que ahora no podía sacarse de la mente el perfume que había usado en esas ocasiones.

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos._

No podría haber pasado en otro momento, cierto?

No podría haber sido en sus años de irresponsabilidad escolar, cuando viajaba y no tenía obligaciones de quedarse en un lugar fijo.

No.

Tenía que ser justo ahora cuando sus padres habían decidido forzarlo a terminar sus estudios universitarios, so pena de desheredarlo. Y aunque no le importara el dinero, él había decidido hacerlo para evitar conflictos familiares.

Justo en esas últimas vacaciones tenía que haber vuelto a encontrarse con ella.

Sólo por eso, ahora esa melodía comenzada hace tanto tiempo era ahora más larga que el trabajo de grado en el que debería estar trabajando.

Sólo por eso, aparte del sonido de su voz, lo único que le gustaba oír era el timbre del teléfono.

Aparato que escogió justo aquel momento para sonar.

Suspiró aliviado, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al momento de contestar.

_A varios cientos de kilómetros  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón_

Japón quedaba muy lejos de Inglaterra.

Mucho.

Gracias a Dios por los medios de comunicación.

Aunque sería mucho mejor la teletransportación.

En esas cosas simples de la vida pensaba Tomoyo cuando marcaba su número en el celular. También en que era cierto aquello de que los teléfonos se hicieron para acortar distancias.

En su caso, era una completa verdad, porque podía sentirlo a su lado cada vez que hablaban, porque el dolor de su separación era menos patente en esos instantes tan contados en que se le olvidaba que los minutos se acababan y la cuenta del teléfono aumentaba.

Tal vez sólo fueran unas pocas palabras.

Tal vez sólo fueran unos minutos.

Tal vez no se dijeran todo lo que quisieran decirse.

Ni todo lo que dicen fuera lo que quisieran.

Pero eran preciados momentos donde el dolor se iba, aunque fuera en parte, y aunque muy dentro de sí supiera que iba a volver, tan pronto y como dejara de escucharlo.

Pero no importaba, porque Tomoyo sabía que esos momentos valían la pena, que eran perfectos, y toda la ansiedad que podía llegar a sentir se esfumaba tan pronto como el teléfono dejaba de timbrar.

_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos._

-Hola

-Hola, cómo estás?

-Bien, y tú?

-Algo cansada, he tenido mucho trabajo.

-Así estoy yo… pero sabes, la canción está casi terminada.

-Eriol Hiragizawa! Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo componiendo en lugar de estar trabajando?

-Sólo es tiempo de esparcimiento… no tengo derecho a distraerme?

-Sí, por supuesto

-Ah bueno. Y tú has sacado algún tiempo para descansar?

-Etooo… un poco, en realidad he tenido mucho trabajo.

-Ha vuelto a arderte el estomago?

-Nooo

-Tomoyo…

-Sólo un poco y sólo a veces.

-Sabes que debes cuidarte, podría darte una gastritis.

-Sí, lo sé.

-No quiero encontrarte enferma cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Hubo un leve silencio en la conversación.

-Tomoyo?

-Dime, falta mucho?

Eriol suspiró, sintiendo el dolor punzante en su pecho al escuchar la tristeza de su voz.

-Cada vez falta menos tiempo pequeña, sólo ten paciencia.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes.

-Está bien. Debo irme ya.

-OK, te llamo en la noche, vale?

-Vale.

-Chaus.

-Chao.

La amatista observó por unos segundos su celular, sonriéndole al fondo de pantalla, obviamente una foto juntos. No importaban los kilómetros que los separaban, aún así seguía a su lado.

Muchos kilómetros al otro lado del mundo el joven de los ojos zafiro tomaba sus libros dispuesto a acabar de una vez con ese trabajo. Después de todo, ella era la fuerza que necesitaba para continuarlo.

Y esos minutos al teléfono su mejor recordatorio.

_Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos._

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Umm algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, y la canción "Kilómetros" es de Sin Bandera. Más comentarios al respecto en mi blog, vayan a mi perfil y den clic en homepage, o si no http:/ saori-tsuki. Blogia. Com (quiten los espacios). Un abrazo. Matta ne!

_Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos._


End file.
